Por Besarte
by Dayana Kaiba
Summary: Dayana se va de intercambio a Japon, donde conoce a Yugi y Cía... Y se enamora de la persona equivocada cierto CEO de mirada fria. R&R Onegai P. OCxSeto. 4to Cap Up!
1. Chapter 1

Astro Boy

Preparatoria Harbor

AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA ESTAN EN LA DIRECCION EL NOMBRE DE LOS ALUMNOS QUE LOGRARON CONSEGUIR SU BECA PARA IRSE UN SEMESTRE DE INTERCAMBIO A JAPON, POR FAVOR LOS QUE FALTEN DE ENTREGAR ALGUN DOCUMENTO TRAERLO ANTES DEL VIERNES CON EL PROFESOR ENCARGADO…ATTE Trabajo social

Dayana era una chica de 16 años, un poco antisocial, tez blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello violeta…ella asistía a la escuela Harbor pero ahora se iría un semestre de intercambio a Japón debido a sus buenas calificaciones…

Ya estaba todo listo, Dayana ya había empacado para emprender su viaje, libros, ropa, música, peluches, y un mapa por si acaso los demás querían perderla en el camino…

No le afecto mucho dejar a su familia, amigos y perros atrás, su vida no era tan interesante y quería experimentar cosas nuevas fuera de casa

Cuando llego a su nueva escuela ella quedo sorprendida y los mil mapas que llevaba no le sirvieron absolutamente para nada, estaba completamente perdida, no sabía si correr, gritar o de plano ponerse a llorar…decidió por irse al baño a repasar bien sus mapas pero Oopss! Su japonés era muy malo y sin querer no había visto que se había metido al vestidor de los hombres…

Distraída la niña, entro confiadamente y al abrir la puerta de un baño se encontró con un chico completamente desnudo! De piel clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño, de cuerpo ligero.

Ella se puso de mil colores en su menta decía trágame tierra, mientras el chico la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos

Dayana simplemente dijo: Hola…hablas español?

El chico simplemente comenzo a vestirse rapidamente sin prestarle atención, ella logro ver que en el cinturón había unas letras "KC" por mas que trato de adivinar no pudo averiguar cual era el significado de eso

Dayana: como te llamas? Si me entiendes no…?

Chico: Te voy a reportar patetica

Ah que buen inicio…pensaba Dayana

En eso comenzo a escuchar mas voces de chicos…

Yugi: agarren a Joey, agarrenlo, debe pagar

Duke: si, eh!

Tristan: cierren la puerta no lo dejen salir

Yugi: quitenle la ropa y metanlo al agua hirviendo

Dayane: lo unico que me faltaba…!

Ahora como lograra Dayane salir de ahí con la puerta cerrada


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan: lo avientan a la de tres, una

Duke: dos

Yugi: tr…

Dayane: deténganse! Que no ven que se puede lastimar? O sea…

Todos se quedaron sin movimiento, sin habla, Duke, Yugi y Tristan…voltearon muy sospechosamente dejando caer a Joey…

Yugi: ah…una niña en nuestros vestidores!

Duke: que emoción jajaja

Dayane: pervertidos ¬¬' (dándole una bofetada a Yugi)

Yugi: awww yo que hice ahora?

Sobándose la mejilla

Dayane: todavía preguntas niño? Eres muy tonto y agresivo, dejen a ese pobre niño (dándole ahora una patada a Yugi)

Yugi: auchh! Ok, me presento primero niña que viola nuestra privacidad, me llamo Yugi y tú

Dayane: Dayane ¬¬'

Joey se levanta rápidamente

Joey: Hola nena…soy Joey

Seto: ah, reunión de patéticos? Yo me largo…

Duke: otra vez el amargado

Joey: jajaja al parecer el niño rikachon no puede abrir la puerta jajaja

Seto por más que intentaba salirse del vestidor era imposible, al parecer se había trabado la puerta

Dayane: lo que me faltaba…ayúdenle, no?

Seto: yo puedo solo, no te metas niña tonta

Dayane: D-I-S-C-U-L-P-A-M-E

Yugi: auxilio, auxilio, alguien saquéenos de aquí!

Dayane tapándole la boca rápidamente

Dayane: pero si eres gr….no te das cuenta que si alguien viene me pueden descubrir ¬¬'

Después de 1 hora encerrados…

Duke: la tiramos?

Seto: eres o te haces?

Duke: disculpa, al menos doy ideas, no que otros…

Joey: miren, ahí hay una ventana…si saltamos..

Seto: y si caes mal y te mueres? Jajaja

Dayane: sádico ¬¬', ya, buena idea Joey…quien va primero?

Seto: el que dio la idea, obvio

Primero salto Joey…después Duke, Yugi se abrazo de Tristan…

Dayane: ahora voy yo…!

Seto: yo por listo me quedo al final...perfecto

Seto estaba brincándose por la ventana cuando de pronto el pie se le atoro y cayo rápidamente encima de…Dayane

Dayane: awwww! Pesas mucho…

Seto: cállate!

Dayane: o sea todavía de que caes encima de mi me callas…tonto!

En eso…todos se quedan serios de nuevo

Dayane: ahora cual es su problema?

Seto se comienza a levantar lentamente cuando de pronto ve unos zapatos conocidos…era el director

Director: a la dirección…! Todos ¬¬'

Continuara…

Muchas thanks a Saku que me esta ayudando a hacer mi fan fic, huahua) Muackss..!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cada segundo le pasaba algo nuevo a Dayane, se equivocaba de baños, veía a gente desnuda, le caían encima y ahora en la dirección, ¿Que más le podría pasar?**

**El director con el ceño fruncido comenzó a regañarlos durante varios minutos, ellos ni siquiera le pusieron atención…**

**Blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah, entendieron? -Pregunto el director **

**Todos- Si!...!**

**-Su castigo será una semana de servicio para la escuela**

**Seto rápidamente contesto- Que quiere decir con eso…**

**¡Creo que fue muy obvio, no, ricachon! –respondió Joey**

**El director comenzó a hablar- Sus Tareas serán:**

**1.-Lavar baños**

**2.-ayudar en la cocina (para el comedor)**

**3.-Ayudar a crear paginas Web para la escuela**

**4.-Limpiar salones, incluye ventanas, barrer etc.**

**Todos…se quedaron con una cara de espanto tremenda…al final aceptaron y salieron de la oficina del director menos Kaiba…el fue el único que se espero, todos seguían son su cara de sorprendidos…pero ahora mas, ¿Que estará tramando Kaiba? Todos se preguntaban…**

**Paso el día normal…y al siguiente comenzaba su súper semana de actividades para Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Dayane y obviamente para Kaiba igual…aunque el no se encontraba presente **

**Todos antes de iniciar deberían de pasar a la dirección para tomar las últimas indicaciones del lindo director…**

…**Después de unos segundos…**

**Director- Ya entendieron verdad niños…pero antes de que se vayan…tengan, pónganse esto en el pecho**

**Dayane dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué es esto?**

**El director simplemente se rió y salio de su oficina**

**Yugi comenzó a leerlo:**

**Estoy haciendo mi labor social debido a que estoy algo tonto(a) y me atreví a faltarle el respeto a la autoridad…**

**Tristan puso cara de pocos amigos y empezó a maldecir-Eso no es justo! Maldito director…que se cree, ¿Qué nos puede estar humillando?**

**Todos se quedaron serios…cuando de pronto escucharon un tremendo grito - ¿¡Que esperan? ¡A trabajar! -Obvio era el director**

**Lo primero era limpiar los pasillos, cubetas y cubetas de agua con un poco de maestro limpio (hahaha) que fueron a dar en la ropa de Dayane debido a que ella en su vida había hecho eso…**

**Duke limpiaba y limpiaba los vidrios…cuando de pronto escucho los pasos de alguien…no podía ver quien era debido a que estaba muy ocupado…en eso…sintió…como el agua helada se escurría por su cuerpo…alguien había tomado una cubeta (Y al parecer e había echado algo de cloro) de las que el estaba ocupando y se la había aventado y era nada mas y nada menos que el hermoso Seto Kaiba, claro, burlándose de Duke**

**Seto no dejaba de burlarse – Hahaha vamos Duke, apúrate que no terminas**

**Duke simplemente dijo…- ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros ricachon?**

**Seto- No, no, ya vez, yo que soy tan importante y tu que eres una basura…**

**En eso llega corriendo Dayane…con un trapeador sucio**

**Dayane-Duke, Duke, ya t-e-r-m-i-n-a….En eso se resbala sin querer enfrente de Kaiba**

**Seto: Allí es donde deberías de estar siempre patética…en el piso jajaja, yo me retiro**

**Duke lo tomo rápidamente de la mano…- Hey espera…tu no te vas de aquí tan fácilmente, ¿Crees que por que tienes dinero no puedes hacer esto? Estas como tonto**

**Dayane apoyo a Duke en su comentario…**

**Seto seguía riéndose e ignorándolo…siguió su camino, pero Duke no se podía quedar así… le lanzo un poco de jabón que tenia…**

**Seto- ¿Pero que te pasa, uh? No sabes ni lo que te espera (Tomando a Duke del cuello) **

**En eso llegan, Tristan, Yugi, y Joey a ver que pasaba rápidamente…**

**Seto- la patrulla de fenómenos…No pierdo mi tiempo con patéticos**

**(Se va)**

**Tururun prox cap. Prometo será mas largo**

**Gracias Saku ¬¬'**

**Saludos a Lupis, Meme y ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**El primer día de labor social fue como subirse a la montaña rusa pero… 100 veces seguidas, el panorama no parecía mejorar en nada...**

Mientras tanto Dayane lavando los baños se olvido de todo, lo único que ella quería era terminar rápido para poder largarse de la maldita escuela, ya que solo iba a hacer su labor social y regresaba a su casa…el día al parecer estaba mejorando, tranquilla ella comenzaba a lavar baño por baño, limpiaba espejo por espejo, con tanta paz y tranquilidad que hasta se dio el lujo de cantar un poco:

"Por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, por las cosas que pase contigo hoy quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por ti…por ti yo seria capaz de darte la vida… Contigo las cosas parecen tan simples, no puedo esperar a verte un día mas, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte pero me falta valor…" (Esta canción era su favorita)

Al terminar agarro sus cubetas, escobas, trapeadores y se dirigió al lugar donde se dejaban usualmente los objetos para hacer la limpieza…sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba detenidamente…

-Hey tu!

(Al parecer era la voz de una chica)

Dayane volteo al instante

-Es una verdadera lastima que gente como tu llegue de intercambio a nuestra escuela

Dayana no le tomo importancia al comentario de ella, dejo sus cosas y siguió su camino, no quería meterse en mas problemas de los que ya tenia…cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió que la tomaron fuertemente del brazo y la jalaron hacia atrás, era la misma chica, que al parecer estaba buscando problemas y no se iba a ir hasta no encontrarlos

-Quien te crees tu para venir a hablarme así?- Dijo Dayane

- ah no me conoces? Me llamo Mai Valentine y en esta escuela todos me respetan o si no MUEREN

Dayane no se ponía contener la risa, trato pero fue casi imposible, continuo escuchándola por un largo rato, simplemente la tomo de a loca

Después de unos minutos…

-ya me puedo ir? – dijo Dayane

- No, tenemos tantas cosas por hacer juntas (comenzó a reírse)…Crees que no se? Idiota… como te atreves a meterte así al vestidor de hombres, y ver a… ver a…Seto Kaiba, toda la escuela se entero…

-Ya lo se, y fue un error, pero creo que a ti no te tengo que estar dando explicaciones así que olvídalo, adiós, no creo que te afecte en nada, y no te preocupes no vuelve a pasar, ya estoy tomando cursos de japonés ¬¬'

- Solo alguien como tu se puede equivocar, pero OK, desde hoy tienes una enemiga así que cuídate…

-O sea… ¬¬' que llegue a una escuela de ANIMALES, donde la gente esta cero civilizada, por favor! Compórtate…y mejor cuídate tú por que yo tengo poderes mágicos y con ellos te puedo lanzar hechizos para que se te caiga tu cabellito wero Ohmmm….Ohmmm Jajaja!

Mai tenia la mirada fría, se dio la vuelta y se fue

Dayane en su mente decía "Oh my God" es mi imaginación o todos me quieren golpear oO…

Concluyo la semana de labores con éxito, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey y Dayane habían realizado estupendamente bien su trabajo, hicieron 20 paginas Web, lo baños estaban en buen estado con todo lo necesario, salones, pisos, el comedor de la escuela, etc. Pero lo mejor de todo es que al fin podrían quitarse ese apestoso cartel que diariamente usaban en el pecho.

Ahora si comenzaban las clases para Dayane, se levanto más temprano de lo normal, se baño, se vistió, desayuno una rica pasta y realmente le costo mucho trabajo comer con palillos pero lo logro y se dirigió a la escuela con muchas ganas y entusiasmo (cosa que no era normal en ella) su lema del día era: "Nada puede hacer enojarme el día de hoy"

Al parecer ya había estudiado muy bien sus mapas así que no le costo trabajo encontrar fácilmente su salón, sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, respiraba profundo, trataba de relajarse diciendo: Oh vamos es como la Harbor pero ahora con chicos y chicas japoneses y algún otro colado de mi escuela…Oo

Después de unos segundos se decidió a entrar, tomo la manija de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla lentamente, y cuando ya estaba completamente abierta entro, se puso más pálida de lo que estaba, fría, en ese instante todos voltearon y la miraron como si ella fuera un tipo fenómeno nunca antes visto, el ambiente se torno silencioso, nadie decía nada…incluso solo podía escuchar ella su propia respiración, el latido de su corazón acelerado, su mente se bloqueo en ese instante, las palabras no le salían de la boca, quería en ese momento desaparecer, ser invisible para que ellos dejaran de observarla… Fue su maestra la que rompió ese silencio tan incomodo que se sentía en el salón diciendo Hola, en un tono muy raro, Dayane reacciono y dijo- Soy…Soy la chica que viene de intercambio donde me puedo sentar?... la maestra que al parecer era una buena persona le dijo a Dayane- Siéntate detrás del chico que mas te guste, todos comenzaron a decir : aquí, aquí… Dayane se puso multicolor ( o sea de mil colores) de pronto vio unos ojos azules que ya se le hacían demasiado conocidos ella lo miro con detenimiento para reconocer si era el o no sin embargo eso para la maestra fue una respuesta, inmediatamente dijo- Mai Quitate de ese lugar ahora, ella se fue muy enojada sin embargo le dejo un recado a Dayane antes de irse a su nuevo lugar- Me las vas a pagar, esto no se queda así, di no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando era como un sueño, tal vez un sueño que con el tiempo se convertiría en una verdadera pesadilla, mientras tanto se dirigió a su lugar, tomo asiento, algunas caras se le hacían conocidas debido a que varios se fueron de intercambio pero como ella no era muy social que digamos ni siquiera se digno a hablarles o saludarlos.

La clase comenzó, todos estaban muy atentos escuchando a la maestra y Mai desde su lugar le enviaba señas a Dayane de que la golpearía…

Al termino la maestra emocionada comenzó a dar estas indicaciones: Ya esta la convocatoria para el festival de música y arte todos tiene que participar ya saben que siempre nos llevamos primeros lugares, así que quiero que se organicen lo mejor posible y se vayan a inscribir

Yo se que ustedes no me van a decepcionar, tienen mentes súper talentosas, mucho ingenio, imaginación…

y también son unos retrasados- dijo Seto Kaiba en voz baja

La maestra lo escucho claramente y se molesto mucho, ya que al parecer el joven Kaiba se estaba burlando de lo que ella decía…

La maestra dijo, usted será el primero que voy a inscribir en el concurso de música y arte dirigiéndose a Seto y ya que veo a la Señorita Dayane muy entusiasmada con esto por que no se une con ella, creo que formarían bonita pareja…

Todos: Uy…Uy…son novios

No cree que sea demasiada humillación para mí- respondió Kaiba

-Para nada, al contrario conoce gente nueva y se enseña a trabajar en equipo…

Yugi y Joey rápidamente dijeron que si se podían unir al equipo de Seto Y Dayane

La maestra quedo fascinada y al instante dijo que si, también anuncio en el salón que el primer equipo ya estaba conformado por 4 alumnos y pidió el siguiente.

Los demás compañeros se integraron sin ningún problema, al parecer era un grupo muy unido a excepción de algunos…

Ya en el camino hacia el comedor, Yugi trataba de hablarle a Dayane pero ella estaba muy distraída en eso Seto se le acerco, Dayane pensó que le iba a decir algo sobre el equipo pero no, sus únicas palabras fueron- Te habla el enano bailarín ella contesto gracias ¬¬'

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yugi y Joey en eso llego una chica y saludo muy cordialmente a todos presentándose como Tea

-Oh ya me entere de que se van a meter al concurso y tengo súper ideas para ustedes amiguitos, podemos hacer una banda de música obvio y hacer canciones que traten sobre la importancia de la amistad, ya saben, incluiremos a Barney (sacando un muñeco de Barney de su mochila) veanlo no esta hermoso! – dijo Tea

- Jajajaja Buenísima broma….Tea verdad? – respondió Dayane

Todos se quedaron serios, y la miraron fijamente, Dayane no entendió que estaba pasando, si ella no había dicho ninguna mala palabra, o algo que los ofendiera, Tea tenia cara de que quería llorar o quería matar a alguien y dudaba mucho que fuera a Yugi o a Joey…

-Que pasa? Dije algo malo…- Dayane

- malo no, malísimo! Que no sabes que Barney es el mejor, el nos ayuda a todos hace que nuestra amistad dure mas…como te atreves a decir k buena broma yo te voy a "#$$$- dijo tea

Joey rápidamente comenzó a cantar: te quiero yo y tu a mi, nuestra amistad es lo mejor, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré…mi cariño es paraaaa tii!

Tea solo se fue muy enfadada a llorar a los baños

-Discúlpala pero ella es fan de ese tipo morado lo ama, es como su ídolo…pero ya se le pasara dijo Yugi

En el comedor comenzaron a platicar sobre el proyecto para participar en el concurso de arte y música, las ideas de Joey eran demasiado locas, quería que todos hicieran malabares como en los circos, o sacar agua por la nariz, caminar sobre fuego, comer vidrios, meterse clavos por la nariz y sacarlos por la boca

-basta Joey si no queremos entrar en el record guiness solo queremos participar- dijo Yugi

- yo solo di mi humilde opinión contesto Joey

Ahora voy yo, Dayane comenzó a decir la idea que tenía, primeramente conocen a los Emo Boys?

Yugi y Joey: si…creo ¬¬'

-Bueno pues podemos hacer nuestra banda de Emo y tocar canciones de…

Yugi la interrumpió- no me digas que de Barney!

-Jajaja obvio no o sea… canciones propias, nuestras, entienden, haber díganme que instrumentos saben tocar…

Joey- Uhm…déjame pensar, flauta, pandero, y un poco de, ay se me olvido como se llama ese instrumento…el de las cumbias de tutú tú, tutú huiro? Jajajaja

Yugi con su cara de niño bueno contesto que ninguno

Dayane dijo- pues esto nos va a costar mucho trabajo, pero deben de aprender a tocar la guitarra, el bajo y la batería…en una semana ¬¬'

Capitulo mas largo ¬¬' si, si

Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que no tienen comentarios buenos igual


End file.
